ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA
'JLA '''is an animated series that is loosely based off of Grant Morrison's comic series of the same name. The show has been known as a Cross between the accliammed animated series, ''Justice Leauge, Justice Leauge: Unlimted, Young Justice & Among Others. But it will stay true to the Franchise's 50 year longtime run. Series Overview The League have beem allegorically representing a pantheon of gods with their different powers and personalities, incorporating such characters in the leauge. Through out the series the Leauge encounters villians such as The Injustice League, White Martians, Darkseid, Amazo, Eclipso, Red King, and More. Characters: The Justice League (Founding Members) *George Newbern - Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillon - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Phil LaMarr - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter The Secret Society of Supervillians/The Injustice League (Founding Members) *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Richard Epcar - The Joker *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak Crime Syndicate of America *Adam Baldwin - El-Kal/Kent Clark/Ultraman *Clancy Brown - Thomas Wayne/Owlman *Vannessa Marshall - Lois Lane/Superwoman *Nolan North - Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Steven Blum - Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick *John DiMaggio - Arthur Curry/Barracuda *Carl Lumbly - J'edd J'arkkus/White Martian Royal Flush Gang *Jim Meskimen - King *Grey DeLisle - Queen *Robin Atkin Downes - Jack *Olivia d'Abo - Ten *Steven Blum - Ace Secret Six *Thomas F. Wilson - Thomas Blake/Catman *Grey DeLisle - Scandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Terri Hawkes - Jeannette *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Amanda Waller Intergang *John DiMaggio - Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim *Brian George - Morgan Edge *Grey DeLisle - Whisper A'Daire *Steven Blum - Kyle Abbot Other Villians *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra *George Takei - Sensei, Chang Zu/Egg Fu *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro, Ares, Maxwell Lord *Steven Blum - The Faceless Hunter, White Martians, David Clinton/Chronos, Amon Sur *Corey Burton - Darrin Profitt/Red King, Brainiac *John Kassir - Klairon The Witch Boy *Tasia Valenza - Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables *Michael Dorn - Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Neron, Simon Stagg *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor, Mongul *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General *Mark Hamill - Asmodel, Rama Khan, Nekron *Clancy Brown - Parallax *John Rhys-Davies - Hades *Nolan North - Oswald Copplebot/Penguin, Black Hand *Jason Issacs - Ra's al Ghul *Wade Williams - Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Michael Jai White - Doomsday *Olivia D'Abo - Morgaine le Fay *James Remar - The Manhunters *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro, Dr. Mark Desmond *Daran Norris - Larfleeze *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Gary Anthony Williams - Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick Other Injustice League Members *James Remar - Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *Jennifer Hale - Louise Lincon/Killer Frost, Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta, Selinda Flinders/Shimmer *Yuri Lowenthal - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. *Armin Shimmerman - Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate *Carlos Alazaraqui - The Key, Copperhead *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo, Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Dee Bradley Baker - Justin Ballantine/Libra, Shaggy Man, William Tockman/Clock Man *Robin Atkin Downes - James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Arnold Vosloo - Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Corey Burton - John Dee/Dr. Destiny, William I. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Bito Wladon/Sonar, Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Jeff Bennett - Red Volcano, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, T.O. Morrow, Abra Kadabra *Miguel Ferrer - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Bruce Greenwood - Wotan, Prometheus *Nolan North - Orm Marius/Ocean Master *David Kaye - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Felix Faust, Evil Star *Steven Blum - Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker, Leonard Snart/Captian Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Count Vertigo, Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel, Martyn Van Wyck/Effigy *Mark Hamill - Baron Bedlam, James Jesse/The Trickster *Clancy Brown - Per Degaton *Marina Sitris - Zazzala/Queen Bee *Keith David - Despero *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Grey DeLisle - Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage, Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Alan Tudyk - Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom, Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon *John DiMaggio - Black Beetle, Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman, Hector Hammond, Onomatopoeia, Lawrence "Crusher" Crock/Sportsmaster, Baran Flinders/Mammoth, Dreamslayer, Blockbuster, Joesph Martin/Atomic Skull *Maurice LaMarche - Alexi Nikolai/Lord Havok *Crispin Freeman - Professor Ojo, Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mister Freeze *Rick D. Wasserman - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *John Kassir - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho, Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *David Sobolov - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Tim Daly - Bizzaro *Maria Canals - Leslie Willis/Livewire *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *Gina Torres - Yrra Cynril/Fatality *Malcom McDowell - Merlyn the Magnifcent *Adam Baldwin - Rudy Jones/Parasite *Kelly Hu - Jade Nguyen/Cheshire Apokolips *Dee Bradley Baker - Desaad *Mark Hamill - Doctor Bedlam *Jennifer Hale - Bernadeth *Grey DeLisle - Stompa, Mad Harriet, Heggra *Nika Futterman - Lashina *Kari Wahlgren - Gilotina, Mortalla *Michael Dorn - Kalibak *Corey Burton - Kanto, Steppenwolf *J.K. Simmons - Mantis *Steven Blum - Virmin Vundabar, Yuga Khan, Devilance *Travis Willingham - Sleez *David Sobolov - Grayven *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey Justice Syndicate of America *Mark Rolston - Alexander Luthor/Atom Man *Jeff Bennett - Jack Napier/Red Hood *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Barbara Minerva/Leopard *Troy Baker - Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern *Phil LaMarr - General Grodd *Khary Payton - The Manta *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Dr. Magnet Other League Members *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow (Later Joins the Ranks of the Fouding Seven) *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man (Gets Involved in the Tower of Babel Storyline) *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *LeVar Burton - Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightining *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *Maurice LaMarche - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Travis Willingham - Billy Batson/Shazam *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *J.B. Blanc - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Adam Baldwin - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Phil LaMarr - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Troy Baker - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Laura Bailey - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl The Outsiders *Troy Baker - Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing *Travis Willingham - The Eradicator *Steven Blum - Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Terri Hawkes - Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Grey DeLisle - Emily Briggs/Looker, Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kari Wahlgren - Grace Choi, Emily Sung/Element Woman Teen Titans *Cameron Bowen - Tim Drake/Robin *Mae Whitman - Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Nolan North - Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *Jason Marsden - Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Quinton Flynn - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Tara Strong - Rachel Roth/Raven *Danica McKellar - M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *Khary Payton - Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Stephanie Lemelin - Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette *Kelly Hu - Rose Wilson/Ravager *N/A - Joey Wilson/Jericho *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Carlos Alazraqui - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III *Josh Keaton - Kyle Rainer/Green Lantern Justice Society of America *Geoff Peirson - Jay Garrick/Flash *Gary Owens - Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Corey Burton - Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Night *Robert Patrick - Carter Hall/Hawkman *Cam Clarke - Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Gary Cole - Al Pratt/Atom *Lex Lang - Rex Tyler/Hourman *Mark Hamill - Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Steven Blum - Johnny Thunder/Thunderbolt *Jeff Bennett - Ted Knight/Starman *Brian Bloom - Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific *Edward Asner - Ted Grant/Wildcat *Grey DeLisle - Dinah Drake/Black Canary (In Flashbacks) Green Lantern Corps *Grey DeLisle - Arisia Rrab *Tricia Helfer - Boodikka *John Kassir - Ch'p *James Arnold Taylor - Flodo Span *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *John DiMaggio - G'nort, Kreon *Steven Blum - Graf Toren, Green Man, Sodam Yat *Fred Tatasciore - Isamot Kol, Ke'Haan *Patrick Seitz - Jack T. Chance *Kim Mai Guest - Katma Tui *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog, Mogo *Kelly Hu - Laira Omoto *Yuri Lowenthal - Lar Gand *Troy Baker - Medphyll, Rond Vidar *Cam Clarke - Raker Qarrigat *Tom Kenny - Salaak *Kari Wahlgren - Soranik Natu *Dee Bradley Baker - Stel *Jeff Bennett - Tomar-Re *James Sie - Tomar-Tu, Turytt New Genesis *Richard McGonagle - Highfather *Ron Perlman - Orion *Yuri Lowenthal - Takion *Steven Blum - Lightray, Metron *Corey Burton - Forager *Grey DeLisle - Beautiful Dreamer *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear *Travis Willingham - Mark Moonrider, Infinity-Man *Dee Bradley Baker - Serifan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Vykin Other Heroes *John DiMaggio - Lobo *Grey DeLisle - Indigo-1, Clara Kendall/Tomorrow Woman *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker *Michael Jai White - Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Crispin Freeman - Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal *Alison Mack - Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr/Power Girl *Brian Bloom - Rip Hunter, Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Fred Tatasciore - Michael Maxwell/B'wana Beast *Nolan North - Boston Brand/Deadman *Lex Lang - Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devill *Diedrich Bader - Guy Gardner/Green Lantern Supporting Characters *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *James Horan - Jack Ryder *John DiMaggio - Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *Jason Marsden - Lucas "Snapper" Carr *David Kaye - Commissoner James Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Corbert *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Lynda Carter - Queen Hippolyta *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *Edward Asner - Perry White *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris *Jennifer Hale - Inza Nelson, Iris West *Fred Tatasciore - Det. Harvey Bullock *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *David Odgen Siters - Solovar *Vicki Lewis - Queen Mera New Frontier Universe *George Newbern - Clark Kent/Superman *Miguel Ferrer - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Keri Russell - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Meloni - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Steven Blum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Travis Willingham - Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Keith Szarabajka - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter *Corey Burton - Ray Palmer, Abin Sur *Keith David - The Centre *Kari Wahlgren - Carol Ferris *Phil Morris - King Faraday *Jeff Bennett - Kyle "Ace" Morgan *Zach Calison - Dick Grayson/Robin *Grey DeLisle - Iris West, Lois Lane *Tom Kenny - Dr. Will Magnus *Adam Baldwin - Rick Flag *Jim Meskimen - Samuel "Slam" Bradley *James Arnold Taylor - Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Series Composer *Kevin Manthei - Composer (A New Frontier Episode Only) *Sam Liu - Supervising Director, Lead Character Designer *Mel Zwyer - Supervising Producer *Nollan Obena - Art Director Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: See Also *JLA/Avengers: When Worlds Collide *Avengers: Unlimted Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League